Comatose (One-Shot Version)
by mikkymouse
Summary: Faythe is trying desperately to save both Ace and Luffy at the Paramount War. Can she rescue her lifelong nakama before the unthinkable happens? Can she reach them before she loses herself? Read onward and find out! (Currently a One-Shot, but I have plans to make an actual story from this if enough people like it! Also, Faythe is an OC, so if you don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**~Faythe~**

** ''Forgetting all the pain inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are.'' ~ LINKIN PARK**

The Paramount War was at its height, and the fighting was really intensifying.

''I've got your back!'' I shouted to Luffy, kicking a Marine in the face.

''Thanks!'' He grinned, bolting for the execution platform. I kept fighting like a maniac, watching out for Luffy and Ace. When I became surrounded by a group of Marines, I used sleeping darts from the pouch belted to my hip to knock them all out in just one toss. My aim had only improved in the last year. I felt like I could take on the world. Our attackers were falling down one by one.

The battle raged on until I spotted him at last. He was laughing and preparing to attack Whitebeard. I didn't need the matted black beard, or his rotted teeth that were slowly being replaced by golden ones, or even his filthy and torn clothes to tell me who he was. All I needed was to see the soulless look in his eyes.

''You.'' I glared at Marshall D. Teech. He was too busy swapping insults with Whitebeard to hear my voice. At this point, I tuned out the fighting around me and somehow managed to send Marine soldiers flying into the air left and right to get to the man that had ruined my life. Without thinking, I kept walking along the path I determined and found myself standing in front of Whitebeard.

''Faythe! I knew I would see you again, girlie. Tell me...how is the fight going on your end, daughter? I'm surprised you survived our last adventure together.'' He grinned widely.

My eyes widened in shock and pain as the memories flooded into me.

''You won't be leaving here alive this time, Teech. Not after what you did to me. And after what you've done to Ace, your death will be a hundred more times painful then the torture I endured when you held me hostage.''

''We'll see about that.'' He laughed, taking a swing at me with his sword. I dodged and aimed a kick at his stomach. He dissolved into darkness and I fell right through him. I landed on my feet and drew myself to my full height.

''I guess I will have to use these here.'' I sighed, looking down at my hands. I hated to use them, but I knew I had to. My skin glowed white and I channeled my chi energy through my body.

''At long last, the brave Faythe finally shows the true power she has kept hidden all this time. Tell me, how did the fruit I left for you taste? You were only a few years old, but I don't believe you have forgotten!'' He flashed a crude smile.

''I will kill you for what you've done to me!'' I held out my hands, getting ready to fire a blast of my power through the palm of my hand. It hit Teech right in the chest and he fell back. The smirk had been wiped right off his ugly face.

''You think you can beat me that quick? You've got A LOT to learn.'' He got up quickly and hit me with a huge sphere of darkness. I was enveloped inside it and all the pain I had felt when he tortured me was coming back to me. Trying not to give him satisfaction by screaming, I focused my energy on the sphere.

''Purifying...energy!'' I gasped and white droplets splashed out of my hands and dripped down towards the darkness all around me. It spread quickly and the orb trapping me inside it shattered like glass. I fell onto the ground gasping and shuddering. He took down Ace...he HAD to be really strong. I realized blood had started seeping out of a reopened wound on my stomach. It had long been scarred over. Somehow, the dark energy he used on me must've split it open again. I didn't have time to ponder why. My own father laughed and raised his sword to finish me off. I ignored my wound and attempted to dodge. Before he could swing, I heard a loud swishing noise and looked to see Whitebeard had slashed Teech's back. I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it was enough to distract him.

''I am your opponent, Teech. This is between us. Go to your friends, Faythe. They need your help.'' Whitebeard scowled. Without a second thought, I nodded and got off my feet. As I started making my way to the execution platform to see what was going on, I spotted both Luffy and Ace were rushing out of the battle. The wound in my stomach was still bleeding badly, but I didn't care. I could see my friends again!

''Faythe!'' Ace grinned widely, stretching his arm out and wrapping me into a quick hug.

''There's no time for that. We have plenty of fighting to do if we want to get out of here alive!'' I smiled at him. He nodded.

''Can you fight, guys?'' He asked curiously, all three of us standing back to back and forming an odd sort of triangle.

''Of course!'' The both of us replied back, laughing slightly. The Marines and some other odd pirates came at us from all directions. Ace's flames reached out and incinerated a good deal of them, while Luffy stretched and beat down as many as he could. I went back to using hand to hand combat as well as throwing knives and darts. There was a commotion going on by Whitebeard now. Everyone knew he suffered a lot of heavy attacks in this battle, and he was starting to weaken.

''Old man!'' Ace stopped fighting for a moment to see Whitebeard ordering his men to leave. Luffy's jaw dropped and I merely stood on the sidelines, watching the old pirate give a heartbreaking final speech to his crew.

Ace stood there in shock and listened to Whitebeard's words.

''Ace, we have to go! He is prepared to die!'' Luffy was about to tug on Ace's shoulder.

''…I know! I won't let it be in vain!'' Ace's eyes darkened. Whitebeard had moved closer now, the blood dripping down his mouth and stomach. Ace fell to his knees out of respect for the old man, tears slipping out of his eyes.

''I don't need your words. But let me ask you one last thing. Was I a good father?'' The old pirate boomed behind his white mustache.

''OF COURSE!'' Ace screamed in reply, refusing to fight the tears anymore. I rested my hand on his heated back.

''Ace! Luffy! Faythe! Hurry, to the ship! The boss wants as many people to survive as possible! Get in front!'' Jimbei appeared beside us, ordering us around frantically.

''They save Ace and then immediately run away? What cowards they are, these Whitebeard Pirates. After all, he is their captain. He is a loser from a bygone age.'' A gravelly voice taunted. Ace stopped in his tracks.

''Ace, no!'' I turned and grabbed onto his arm. He shook me off. Another admiral, Akainu, was standing before him, mocking Whitebeard without fear.

''Take back what you just said.'' Ace threatened, narrowing his eyes. Luffy had stopped running now too and was watching with fearful eyes.

''ACE!'' Luffy yelled. The other Whitebeard pirates shouted out orders to him to keep moving, but Ace wouldn't hear it.

''Your real father was in his way. That's why Whitebeard will never have the One Piece and become the Pirate King. How am I mistaken? You bunch of thugs prance around saying, 'boss this' and 'boss that'. You pretend to be one big family. How many decades did he wander the seas, never accomplishing anything? In the end, he was stabbed in the back by his son that got fooled by some sweet talk, and he's going to die protecting that fool!''

''Stop right there!'' Ace was pissed off now, the heat and smoke roiling off his body in clouds.

''That old man gave us someplace we belonged! Somewhere to go to! What would you understand about his greatness?'' Ace snapped.

''Pirates…no… PEOPLE… like you don't belong anywhere.'' Akainu growled, his fists turning into boiling magma.

''Whitebeard will die a loser! A fitting end for the King of a pile of garbage!''

''Whitebeard is the man who created this era!'' Ace retaliated, flames licking up his body. The two went at it, exchanging blows. Luffy went to stop them, but collapsed.

''You're at your limit, Luffy-kun.'' Jimbei informed him. Ace was burned by Akainu's magma abilities and thrown backwards.

''My power completely outclasses yours! Take a good look!'' Suddenly, Ace's vivre card fluttered off Luffy's straw hat, and I leaped up to grab it when I felt something extremely hot torch my leg. I screamed out as Akainu dragged me over to him.

''Faythe-Chan!'' Jimbei shouted angrily.

''Let her go!'' Ace ordered, the flames intensifying in heat. I felt so weakened from the fighting, but I chose to use my abilities one more time. A brilliant ray of light shone from my hands and I was able to touch the magma without burning myself. I used my chi for a boost of strength and kicked and squirmed out of his hold. I came tumbling towards the ground and I landed onto Luffy. He straightened me up and helped me stand again.

''I guess I will just have to be quicker!'' Akainu's fist thundered towards Luffy and I, but just as the both of us braced ourselves for impact, something even worse happened. The vivre card that had escaped my grasp burned up entirely. I looked up with tears in my eyes to see blood dripping from Ace's stomach and his mouth as a burning magma fist emerged from his abdomen. Hot flames scorched Luffy's chest, and my right arm was hit too, but both of us were too shocked with what happened to care. Everyone tried making a move to stop Akainu, but he just reformed. He went to punch another hole into Ace, and Luffy found his voice.

''STOP!'' He screamed. No one else had to intervene, because Jimbei went one on one with Akainu to protect Ace from any more damage.

''It looks like I will have to punish you for high treason!'' Akainu threatened, getting ready to attack the former warlord.

Whitebeard's crew joined in, and they all put a stop to him. Ace fell forward, and Luffy and I both caught him, tangling our arms around his waist and holding him up. Blood trickled from his wound onto our hands.

''I'm sorry…Luffy… I am sorry that I couldn't let you save me.''

''Ace, you need help! We have to get you help!'' Luffy yelled in agony.

''Somebody! We need a doctor! Please! Please save Ace!'' I begged, calling out for a doctor. Someone came to our aid quickly.

''It's too late. I can tell that my life is coming to an end. He burned up my insides…I am done for…so…'' Ace whispered shakily.

''What the hell are you talking about? We can save you! There has to be someone here who can help!'' I replied loudly, the tears leaving clean trails on my dirty, bloody cheeks.

''Listen, you two…''

''Ace… are you gonna die? You promised! You promised you wouldn't die! Isn't that what you told me, Ace?'' Luffy responded angrily.

''Yeah… just like with Sabo, if I didn't have another annoying little brother… I wouldn't have even thought to live.''

''You can't die here, Ace. We have to help you. You have to let us help you.'' I breathed, my body convulsing with my weakness and my sadness.

''When both of you see Dadan again…tell her thanks… now that I am dying, I even kind of miss her too. I have a few regrets… the first… that I wanted to see both of you achieve your dreams. You're my brother, Luffy. I know you will do it. Faythe… I have wanted to tell you since I met you that I am inspired by you. You're so beautiful and so… strong even though you've been through more hell than both of us have. I love you. I've always loved you. I am an idiot for not saying it before.'' At his words, the tears became a waterfall down my face, and I cried into his neck. Ace turned his face towards me weakly and I lifted my head from his neck. Softly, he pressed his bloody lips against mine in a gentle, tear filled and blood stained kiss.

''I love you too.'' I whispered, meeting his eyes. He smiled gently.

''I guess we will never know what would have happened if I had told you sooner.''

''Yes, we will, because you're going to make it.''

''Stop it, Faythe. All I really wanted out of life is to know whether or not it was okay for me to be born. Luffy, Faythe, what I am about to tell you, you have to go tell everyone else. I can't talk for much longer.'' His voice cracked. ''Old man! Everyone! And…Luffy and Faythe… I am a worthless man with the blood of a demon flowing in my veins. THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME.'' He gasped, tears now making dripping from his eyes. With those words, every muscle inside him loosened, and he fell from Luffy's arms into mine. I forced myself to sit down for a moment and his face slid into my lap, his mouth leaking blood everywhere. Ace died with a smile on his face. I gently tangled my hands into his hair and sobbed. Luffy collapsed beside me, crying hysterically. His hand reached for mine and the both of us lost it together, mourning his brother and the man that I loved since we were children. Luffy's face was frozen in shock and sorrow, and I shook him to see if he was alright.

''Luffy! Luffy!'' I called to him through my tears. Akainu broke free of everyone holding him back, and he aimed for Luffy's motionless figure.

''I won't let you take him from me!'' I screamed, holding Luffy and Ace both to me tightly. Marco deflected Akainu's attack, and Jimbei rushed over to us.

''Jimbei! Protect Ace's brother and nakama! Their lives are Ace's living will! We would be a disgrace to the Whitebeard Pirates if anything happened to them!'' Marco ordered.

Jimbei scooped both of us up.

''Don't leave him! I can't leave him behind! I can't!'' I struggled against the fish-man's hold.

''Faythe-Chan, there is nothing we can do anymore! You have to get a grip on reality!'' Jimbei told me. I stopped fighting as the tears began to blind me, and all of my weaknesses caught up with me. Before I knew it, I was slipping out of consciousness, the black void taking me in.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_ ''Please don't hurt yourself! We can be friends!'' I shouted, looking at the boy about my age who was standing at the top of the cliff. He was looking down with so much sadness and pain in his eyes. My earlier attempts to talk him out of this hadn't worked, but for some reason, my offer to be friends made his face jerk towards me. _

_ ''Why would a girl like you want to be friends with me?'' He frowned._

_ ''Because...when I saw you standing there...you looked so lonely...and if I saw that right then...maybe we can help each other.'' I breathed honestly. His eyes widened._

_ ''You can't understand how I feel.''_

_ ''I know what it's like to not have parents. My father is a pirate, and he's gone all the time. I have never seen him, but the villagers tell me he is a great pirate. I have never met my mother. No one will tell me where she is. '' I could see this got to the boy on a deeper level. _

_ ''My parents are both dead. I live with a Mountain Bandit.'' He responded slowly, turning away._

_ ''Wait! Please!''_

_ ''I'm not going to hurt myself. I was just thinking…just watching the sea. Besides, who says I want to be friends with you?'' He glared before walking off. I stared after him, and then I frowned back._

_ A few days later, I was in the Goa Kingdom market getting some stuff to make dinner for myself when the town bullies came up to me. _

_ ''Hey, girlie! Did you get the berries to pay up for losing last week's fight again?'' The biggest and meanest one, Mizo, said._

_ ''I'm not going to pay you anything because I never agreed to that!'' I scowled. I was eight years old, and Mizo was eleven. He was a giant compared to me._

_ ''Oh, really? We can make you pay then!'' Him and his friends sneered. I knew what that meant. I dropped the bag I was holding and ran for it. They were older than me, but I was lighter on my feet and I had learned a thing or two about running away even if it made me feel ashamed. _

_ I tripped on a branch and fell by Trash Mountain. The bigger kids loved it there, and I knew I had made a big mistake. No one cared about anyone here. Nobody would stop Mizo from hurting me. _

_ ''Well, well, well. Looks like the mouse is cornered.'' He smirked. Mizo was a bully, sure, but he was no dummy. He knew the same thing I did about this place. I got to my feet quickly, but he had ahold of my arm in seconds. _

_ ''Let me go!'' I yelled, kicking at him and trying to tug my arm out of his grasp. His friends grabbed my other arm and Mizo kicked me in the leg that I had injured while falling. I cried out and bent over in pain. Mizo's friend nearest to me grabbed me by my hair and forced my face up while Mizo aimed a punch at my nose. I heard a loud WHACK and winced, but I realized quickly that I had not received any impact. Mizo fell over backwards._

_ ''Crap, it's that weird kid who lives with the bandits!'' Mizo's friends scattered, leaving their 'leader' unconscious on the ground. I looked up to see who saved me, and I was surprised that I was staring into the eyes of the boy who I thought was gonna jump off that cliff a few days ago. _

_ ''Thank you.'' I whispered quietly, standing up._

_ ''Your leg...it's bleeding.'' He frowned. I nodded softly._

_ ''I'm used to it.'' I replied, lifting my dress a little to show him all the cuts and bruises I had gotten from Mizo. _

_ ''I had to go to the town doctor for the one on my back. I'm lucky he didn't reopen it.'' I sighed._

_ ''...I'm sorry.'' His eyes were wide, and all he could do was stare at me._

_ ''I've gotta go to the market and try to find the dinner I dropped on my way here. Hopefully no one took it. Thank you again.'' I limped off._

_ ''But you might get attacked again!'' He said, catching up to me. _

_ ''I don't care. I've taken so many beatings; it doesn't matter to me anymore. It's just a part of my life.'' I shrugged._

_ ''That's dumb. A girl like you needs to stand up to those bullies.''_

_ ''Look, you barely even know me, and I thought you didn't want to be friends.''_

_ ''I was upset. I'm sorry. Sometimes, I think about my dad and I just get angry...I can't help it.'' I looked over at him. _

_ ''Since your family is Mountain Bandits, I guess you don't have a lot of food, huh?'' ''We…we're fine.'' Came his quiet reply, but I could practically hear his stomach growling. _

_ ''You know why Mizo bullies me?'' _

_ ''..Why?''_

_ ''Because my father is a pirate and he brings loads of berries home to me every time he visits. He never stays long, it's always late at night, and he doesn't say hi to me. But... I know that it's him. I know it is. I can hear him from my bedroom. But, I'm always too scared to say hello. I'm afraid that maybe he won't be the dad I've always dreamed he would be. I'm scared.''_

_ ''So you've never met your father?''_

_ ''No. But he's supposed to be a great pirate, so...someday, when I'm older, I will set sail on my own and meet him. Not as his daughter...but as a pirate.'' I grinned. The boy next to me smiled for the first time since I met him. _

_ ''I'm gonna set sail someday too. But, it's because I want to be better than my father. I don't wanna live in his shadow. I'm gonna be a legend myself.''_

_ ''We will probably run into each other at sea.''_

_ ''Probably.'' He nodded. Luckily, my bag of food was still on the ground where I had dropped it._

_ ''Thank goodness!''_

_ ''You know how to cook?'' He asked, wide eyed._

_ ''Of course I do, silly! I have to take care of myself somehow. One of the chefs here in town taught me. Oh, and this is yours.'' I handed him a wrapped package full of meat. _

_ ''...For...us?''_

_ ''Yeah. I know you guys don't have a lot by the way of food, and unless you raise animals here, there isn't much to hunt. It's hard to get by sometimes without lots of berries. I know. Sometimes it takes a real long time for my dad to give me berries, and in between that time I have to steal or beg for what I can.'' I sighed, ashamed to admit it. _

_ ''But...doesn't that upset you?''_

_ ''I have to do what I can to survive. But, since I'm so cute people forgive me and let me have stuff for free.'' I giggled. The boy blushed slightly._

_ ''I gotta go home before Dadan gets really worried.'' He said._

_ ''That's okay. I'm almost home anyway.'' _

_ ''Hey... why don't you fight that Mizo kid?'' _

_ ''I try to. But, mostly, I just run. Sometimes, it's all I can do. I don't know how to fight very well.''_

_ ''I could teach you! We could make you a weapon and everything! You'd never have to be afraid of him again!''_

_ ''...You would really do that...for me?''_

_ ''Yeah. Why not?''_

_ ''Thank you!'' I cried, flinging my arms around his neck. For a little while, the boy was so surprised that he didn't know what to do. Then, he gently hugged me back._

_ ''My name is Ace.'' He told me._

_ ''I'm Faythe.'' I replied, smiling and pulling away from the hug. _

_ ''See you around… and thanks for the food.'' Ace grinned, turning around. _

_ ''You're welcome. Hey, Ace?'' I shouted._

_ ''Yeah?'' _

_ ''Does this mean we're friends now?'' Ace looked at me over his shoulder and nodded, smiling._

_ I giggled and went inside my lonely house, determined to see my new friend tomorrow too. _

_ ~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

**A/N For now, this is a One-Shot, but I am going to make it into an actual story. I really hope that you guys like it, and please, please, please review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Please Read!

**To whomever is reading is;**

** I've had a few really nice reviews on this One-Shot, and so I have decided that I am going to turn this into an actual story. Those who want to read it can find it under the name Comatose. So, bear with me here until I get some chapters up and hopefully you guys like it as much as you liked the One Shot!**


End file.
